


Lone Digger

by Constance_Lirit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, F/M, Foreplay, Implied Sevensome - F/M/M/M/M/M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Lirit/pseuds/Constance_Lirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, sends Jeido to the local community bath-house to relax for the evening but when she gets there she finds herself in more than just hot water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Digger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Fickle Otaku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Fickle+Otaku).



> This contains sexual content, so if you ignored the warning at the start then here's another warning. This was a requested fiction for a friend so Jeido does not belong to me, but Lokier does inspite of her not really appearing in this fiction.

Silence was a given in the Akatsuki base, which was built in the dead centre of Amegakure's hidden village. Here all the country was capable of was raining, and as such the entire land was comprised mostly of swamps and bogs; not exactly the kind of place a woman really wants to live when she aspires to look her best for the most part, even if the men surrounding her may not always notice, or verbally show it at least. That was not to say that Jeido was much for make-up and long hours in-front of the mirror with hot irons, of course, but that did not stop her from sometimes feeling a distinct urge to complain about it to herself.  
On these rare, dreary days, where Jeido did in fact feel less than perfect, the young woman could be found scrunching up the bridge of her nose to the resonating sound of rain bouncing off of the walls of the high-rise tower. Murmuring to herself about the storm outside the blonde tugged her loose, back-length locks upwards and over her shoulder to examine in a less than delicate manner, her emerald eyes burning into the once neat ends of her hair that were now akin to a thorn bush.  
“Ugh.” she huffed to no one in particular, seeing as the living room was empty. The humidity had caused her once smooth hair to become frazzled and unmanageable within mere moments of having been brushed and it would take her hours to de-tangle it at the end of the night.

As usual the leader had been skulking the corridors out-with his 'office hours' to pause upon spotting her through the archway of the living room door frame, his grey, ominous eyes glancing her over from behind as he acknowledged that, like before, her hair was a mess due to the weather.  
“There will be lightning tonight, it seems.” he murmured in monotone, having little else to offer her.  
“I can tell.” Jeido answered, pushing up her circular glasses to hide the displeasure marring her features before flinching and recoiling on the spot when she realised she was no longer alone. “L-Leader.” she stammered, turning to look at him properly now.  
“If it would please you,” Pein began, not at all phased by her now flustered demeanour. “the local community baths are empty, perhaps that would take your mind off of the weather.” the ginger informed her, to which her features brightened ten-fold.  
“That would be nice.” she admitted, not about to ask how he knew the bath house was empty.

It was strange to say the least, swapping warm moisture and water for hot moisture and water but in truth it was the environment that made it so appealing, to be able to pamper ones self in such a way that would relax her aching bones and allow her to leave the tower, if only for a little while. Making her way to the building Jeido shook her umbrella before going to place it amongst the others waiting against the wall, her expression changing slightly. Did Pein not say the building was empty?  
“So he got you to come here too then, un?” Deidara spoke, coming out from another room to examine her.  
“I had a feeling there was something going on.” the blonde admitted, glancing around wearily. The reason she would never have come here otherwise was because this was, as Pein had mentioned, a community bath, and due to this it was expected that you would be willing to share with everyone else. Stranger or friend, man or woman, young or old.  
“Everybody else is currently out on missions, the only people here are myself and Hidan.” Deidara explained, rolling his shoulder to point a thumb at the albino now behind him.

Now that there was three of them in the room together Jeido could do nothing more than look at the bath with steam rising from it with a mixture between longing and hesitation, there was only one bath but now these two where here.  
“I guess I'll come back later.” she sighed, prepared to leave.  
“Just get in with us, un.” the blond suggested, who did not look particularly bothered by the idea. “Lokier got back from her mission earlier this morning so I don't think we need to tell you why the leader's been trying to get rid of us this whole time.” he added, while she paused to mull it over and then proceed to blush in such a way that it reached her ears.  
“I-I didn't need that image in my head.” she gasped, still slightly embarrassed about walking in on the pair one fateful evening.  
“I don't care either way.” the albino piped up, having already gotten into the bath.

Thinking about it long and hard the blonde soon nodded, she supposed she could trust Hidan and Deidara for the most part; and besides, they were wearing towels so it was not like anything would be visible, and anything was better than being in the same building as Pein when he had not seen Lokier in almost a month anyway. Stood behind the door to her changing cubicle Jeido consciously can one of her hands across her towel and subsequently down her stomach. Chewing her bottom lip as though it would fight back the anxiety churning in her stomach the blonde then opened the door and proceeded towards the bath, her cheeks tinted a fine red as she climbed up and into the bath whilst Hidan and Deidara watched her.  
“It would be nice if the leader just took Lokier elsewhere so we could stay in the tower.” Hidan murmured, his head tilting back as he took advantage of the large bath by sprawling himself out across the bath on the opposite side of her, while Deidara just sat there quietly while facing the empty end of the bath so that none of them were sitting directly beside each other.

From time to time Deidara would cast his gaze across the water towards Jeido, who now had her eyes closed and most of her body from the chin down submerged in the hot water, a peaceful figure that Hidan was also watching.  
“How long do you think Pein'll be… 'busy'?” she dared to ask, not particularly prepared to let her skin begin to prune.  
“A while, un.” Deidara answered, slowly shifting his way around the side of the bath until he was sitting beside her now. Hidan, having been observing this, frowned as the nin settled beside her and made his own way around the bath to sit on the opposite side of her.  
In truth the pair had made the separate decision to come down to the baths the second they heard Pein telling Jeido to come relax here, it had been the perfect time for them to get closer to her while she was alone. The unfortunate thing being that they had both had the exact same idea and had been unable to deter the other before she came along, and now they had to share the pleasure of her company until one of them managed to convince her to choose one of them.

Opening her eyes Jeido blinked a little and then looked between Deidara and Hidan who were now sitting beside her on either side, when had they moved closer?  
“Hey, after this we should go get something to eat.” Deidara suggested, leaning back with a coy smirk on his face.  
“Nah, we should watch a movie in my room.” Hidan answered, causing the blond to glare at his adversary.  
“I am a little hungry...” she admitted, to which the blond's scowl grew into grin directed specifically at the Jashinist, causing it to be his turn to scowl bitterly.  
“I can bring snacks to my room.” the albino stated swiftly. “I managed to find those desserts you like in the fire country.” he informed her, to which she smiled a little.  
“Really? I haven't had those in ages.” she uttered.

Frowning Deidara tried to think of something else to drag her back onto his side of the line, but those desserts were certainly going to be hard to beat.  
“Well I happen to have the urge for something nicer than Amegakure food, so I could fly us to that nice restaurant you like. Could make a trip out of it, I know how much you like exploring.” Deidara boasted, while Hidan clenched his teeth together and tried to keep his cool. How the hell was he supposed to beat that?!  
“Yeah, I'm sure she'd love to look wind swept and soaked.” the albino snidely commented, which, finally, lead to the pair going back and forth over who would take her out and treat her best as her green eyes ticked back and forth between them.

Beginning to grow a bit dizzy from the two-and-fro bickering Jeido finally piped up, causing them to stop fighting, if for a moment.  
“Why don't we share?” she spoke, not truly thinking her words over until it was too late, her features growing a scarlet red in colour. “I-I mean… W-We could do all those things throughout the week.” she tried to explain, however Hidan had come to a very different conclusion.  
“Share...” he murmured, mulling it over.  
“Hidan?” she questioned, uncertain where this was going yet again.  
“The book of Jashin has rules against sex with a woman who isn't married to me. Why don't I take her from behind while you take her from the front?” he enquired matter-of-factually, causing Deidara's expression to drop and Jeido to become frazzled and abrupt.  
“What?!” she squeaked, the exact words Deidara would have said had he not been simply dumb-struck.

Frowning Deidara mulled it over, would he really go as far as to have a threesome with Hidan of all people? Glancing at Jeido he examined her more-so than he was thinking, maybe it would not be as bad as it sounded. He could just close his eyes while he was doing it, his hands would be on her chest the whole time anyway.  
“Okay.” Deidara spoke, prepared to lay down some ground rules.  
“Don't I get a say in this?!” the blonde barked out of sheer embarrassment before her lips were captured into a rough kiss by Deidara.  
“Hey, I wanted to kiss her f-” the albino went to protest, his face furrowing when Deidara simply stuck his middle finger up at him from over her shoulder. 'Two could play at this game' Hidan thought.  
Reaching his hands around Hidan pulled the soaked towel around the young woman's chest down and began to grope her small chest, a gasp parting her lips as Deidara pulled away to take a quick breather. Feeling Hidan's knuckles knock off of his chest the bomber then looked down to realise what Hidan was doing and flattened his lips a little before glancing down at the mouth on his hands, he would not be beaten so easily.

Feeling her legs being spread apart Jeido grabbed Deidara's shoulder for support as he slipped his hand between her legs and pressed the palm against her entrance, the look on her face being about as priceless as an expensive gem.  
“Ah…” she groaned, feeling the tongue on the palm of his hand begin to flick around inside of her and smack off of the bundle of nerves inside of her heat. Letting go to prepare his erection Hidan began to bite into her neck and run his tongue over the sensitive skin there, causing her to grow all the more excited as the situation became more intense. Removing the palm of his hand Deidara slid two fingers into her, the ends of his digits hitting off the wall of her heat until finally knocking off of the sensitive bundle of nerves on the inside, forcing a deep groan to part her lips.  
Smirking the blond began to finger her roughly, whilst she subconsciously leaned backwards and lifted her hip to allow him easier access to her entrance.  
Meanwhile Hidan had began to reach around and roughly stroke her clitoris roughly, forcing even louder moans to rumble up her throat and out into the open air. Bucking her hip and her eyes rolled backwards and her eyelids began to flutter erratically the pair stopped when it became quite clear that she was about to release, Hidan's now free hand grabbing the breast while Deidara continued to allow his hand to bite, lick and suck on her perked nipple, the blush on her features intensifying as she felt herself being lifted up and put into position on the bomber's lap in such a way that the pair of men could begin to slip themselves into her body.

Glancing at each other they, for once came to the same agreement; they could go slowly, and enter at the same time. Pressing the tip of their shafts to either entrance Jeido whimpered at the uncomfortable sensation now coursing its way through her body as Hidan gripped her by the ribcage and Deidara held her hips to steady her. Deepening their contact the pair stopped when they were fully sheathed inside of her, their biting, sucking and kissing commencing again as she tried to become accustomed to their shafts.  
Taking turns testing the waters the pair almost smirked in satisfaction when she groaned either way, the lust in her eyes making it all the more entertaining for them as they began to rock their hips into her in a controlled motion. Overtime the pair began to thrust harder and faster until the water was rocking around them and threatening to cascade out and onto the floor, while Jeido could do nothing but hang her mouth open and let out loud, sexually stimulated moans of pleasure that they were certain someone was going to hear eventually.

Feeling the pit of her stomach begin to clench the young woman began to rake her nails down Deidara's chest, who was also nearing ejaculation, her head flicking backwards onto Hidan's shoulder as he clawed at her hips and tried to get as deep inside of her as he could before he too came. All at once the trio released everything they had been building up together, the pair grunting and clenching their teeth as they rode out their climax from the deepest sections of her tight, moist and clamping passageways as she was overcome with a sensation she could not even begin to describe.  
Feeling her insides begin to heat up from the liquid now shot into her Jeido let out soft moans of continued pleasure as Deidara and Hidan pulled out, the pair looking down on their claimed prize with a sense of pride. No doubt in the morning, when this relaxed atmosphere was all but a memory, they would be competing over who had fucked her better, while she would be too tired to stop them fighting to care.

Needless to say the base that morning was alive with a shouting match, sponsored by, and tributed to, Jeido. Meanwhile she was covering her face and begging for them to stop while Itachi, who was tired from a long journey and in dire need of a rest once Pein finally saw to him about the success of his mission, was slowly losing face and opening his mouth in shock the more he heard.  
“She clearly enjoyed my session with her.” Deidara stated, while Hidan simply grunted.  
“It was like having a three-way with two chicks.” the Jashinist muttered with a smirk.  
“Was that due to the strap on you had on?” the bomber snidely questioned in return, causing the albino to unfurl his expression in thought before screwing it up into a scowl.  
“You would know all about a strap on, wouldn't you?” Hidan inferred, to which Deidara reached for the clay in his fanny-pack.  
“I'll show you the true meaning of the word bang!” the blond snapped, leading to a morning that awoke the leader with a start.

Snorting the man glanced around on his elbows before settling when he felt Lokier move beside him.  
“Mm, deal with it later...” the young woman murmured, turning away from one of the other five men in the large bed with her to cuddle up to Pein instead.


End file.
